


Leave The Way You Came

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Its angsty and im a Hufflepuff so its even worse ----a reveal fic





	Leave The Way You Came

“I'd like to have dinner with Supergirl.” Lena had asked her best friend wanting to set everything up so it was just right. It needed to absolutely perfect for what Lena had in mind. 

 

She made sure the area deep in her labs would make it so they both couldn’t be interrupted she needed the girl of steels full attention. 

 

She watched with a coy smile as she sipped her wine and admired how much food the super hero could put away in such a short amount of time. She herself barely ate much knowing the storm that was about to hit the hero. 

 

“Do you trust me Supergirl?” she asked as she swirled her glass and cocked a brow in interest she was going Kara an opening to spill her secret. 

 

Supergirl stopped eating sensing the tone of the evening was about to her serious. “Of course I told you after what happen after you saved Sam. I do trust you.” she emphasized with a typical bright smile. 

 

“Then why won’t you tell me your name?” 

 

Kara remained silent as Lena stood up her chair rolling back with a flourish as she got closer to the hero. 

 

“I know… I’ve probably always known.” she said darkly. “And if you deny it you are only going to make things worse for us. The thing is now I really can’t trust you. Did you become friends with me to keep tabs and have your not so secret organization watch me? Did you tap my phones and make sure you knew everything at all times.” her voice got darker than began to raise as she became more emotional. 

 

“Lena--I….” Lena raised her hand. “No! I’m talking now you’ll have your turn.” she instructed as if Kara was one of her boardroom executives. 

 

“I’ve known you close to two years. I’ve helped you numerous times and you still had the decency to keep lying to me. I’d been to the DEO I’d signed all the NDA’s and still and I was made a fool in front of people I thought were my friends….my family.” she laughed. 

 

“But I was just another Luthor. From day one you sought me out.” she seethed as she got closer. “You used me for information for your reporting all the while not telling the truth. What did you think I would I do? You think I would've became Lex and came after you like he did your cousin?” she laughed as a tear slipped down her face. Kara went to stand up and comfort her but Lena took a step back raising her hand to ward her off. 

 

“I thought I’d met someone that wouldn't judge me for my name for my association with Lex. I only wanted to do good Kara.” she’d said her name and Kara gasped the secret finally out and twisting tightly in her gut. “I’ve done nothing but good for you and for this city. I’ve risked my life I’ve betrayed my family. I helped get rid of Daxamites that your boyfriend brought here!!” she yelled out as she suddenly got hurt nerve back. “I helped sabotage my others plans to destroy all alien life in National City. I came up with a  cute for Sam and I was in the process of sharing my blueprints with Agent Danvers….your sister for a way for you not to be affected by Kryptonite. You still distrust me now Kara whoever you are.” she spit out with disgust. 

 

“I wanted to have a nice dinner with you and remember this before I told you this. I’m drawing out of National City. I’m leaving this place and these memories behind. Sam will be acting as the head of this particular division but I’m moving the headquarters elsewhere. I’m hoping in time I’ll be able to start over again. Hopefully my next friend won’t be another superhero but with my luck I’ll probably run into one. After tonight you and your precious organization will leave me alone, you will not call for my help unless the world is literally ending. You will not keep tabs on me. You will not ask about my whereabouts to Sam. If I so choose to I will contact you. My contract with my DEO is now over as are my relationships with anyone directly involved.” she looked down at her watch and grimaced as she set a timer. 

 

“You have exactly fifteen minutes to say what you will and after that I don’t want to see you again.” 

 

Kara looked heartbroken as tears slowly streamed down her face she felt so empty as she clasp her hands together on the table and kept her bent down trying to find the words to make everything better. 

 

“I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted to be selfish for once. I just wanted one thing that was just Karas not Supergirls. When I was with you I felt normal you didn't expect more of me you just let me be well me.” she shrugged with a lopsided smile. 

 

It was odd for Lena seeing all of Karas mannerisms come out of Supergirl as she watched the blonde explain. 

 

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I just got so deep into keeping what we have..had compartmentalized. I didn’t want to lose you.” 

 

“You had almost two years to tell me.” Lena tone flat showing no more emotion for the situation. 

 

“I know but it was never the right time and then I figured out it never would be. I didn’t know how to tell you especially after you telling me you could never trust well….me.”

 

“This isn’t the first strike against or the second or the fifth.” Lena pointed out. 

 

“I know. I never meant for it to get so out of control. I let you down the one person in the world I never wanted too. I can fix this. We could start over.” she offered rising from her chair to step in front of Lena. She put out her hand and tried to give her best smile. 

 

“Hi I’m Kara Zor-EL also known as Supergirl and I can’t lose you as my friend.” 

 

Lena pushed the hand away. “We were never friends, friends don’t lie to each other. We can’t start over Kara because I can never trust you again.” 

 

“I’ll tell you everything. I’ll show you everything. Please.” Kara begged getting down on her knees literally feeling like her world was ending for the second time. 

 

“Must be so hard for you to grovel in that skirt. I don’t want an apology I wanted honesty I thought I had a one true friend. Get up your making a fool of yourself.” she said grabbing her arm to help hoist her up. 

 

“Have some dignity for yourself Kara. It's over...we are over anything that could’ve been won’t be. You know I feel stupid because once I started connecting all the little things together and it dawned on me who you were it all made sense. All my feelings for Supergirl and you and why I felt I’d fallen in love with two people and how it hurt even more because both of those people couldn’t love me back...not how I wanted and deserved.” 

 

“Lena… please.” Kara begged again reaching out for her friend. 

 

Lena turned her back. “Your times up. You can leave the way you came Supergirl.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry all mistakes are mine once again sorry its been raining for days and im all moody and that clip is killing me. I may even do a follow up with a happy ending will see.


End file.
